gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miserable
The Miserable is an upcoming episode in season six of Glee: Soul Talent. It is the opening night of the production of Les Misérables for the New Directions. It may possibly be written by Finchblashtynn. Plot Summary After months of hard work, opening night of Les Misérables has arrived. Spoilers Casting *'Bent O' Neil' is Jean Valjean *'Dante Stone' is Javert *'Madison Passo' is Fantine *'Abley Summers '''is ''Cosette *'Nash Forbes' is Marius Pontmercy *'Savannah Delcono' is Éponine Thénardier *'Logan Klein' and Reagan Addis are Monsier Thénardier and Madame Thénardier *'Chase Gilmore' is Enjolras *'Chris Samsung' is Gavroche *'Ryan Tieghbor' is Grantaire *'Landon Prynt' is Foreman *'Deklynn Hayes' is Bishop Myriel *'New Directions' and others are the street dwellers, the Les Amis de l'ABC and others Auditions Even though the episode is about the play and the auditions are in another episode, I thought I'd share with you some notes on the auditions *Skylier is big on acting, but he won't appear in HSM or'' Les Mis'' because none of the roles seem right, even as much as Logan insists he audition *Savannah and Abley both audition for the role of Cosette, but Mr. Schue gives Abley Cosette because a) Cosette is supposed to be the image of purity and Abley fits that image b) he wants to test Savannah's acting skills by giving her a role where she has to make the audience think she's straight and in love with a boy and c) Nash is playing Marius, and since Abley and Nash are dating, they have amazing chemisty together *Chase and Bent both audition for Jean Valjean, but Bent gets it *Dante is forced to audition Songs *Not all of the songs in the list will be featured in the episode *I really only put Eponine's Errand and A Little Fall of Rain in because I wanted to hear more of the Nash-Savannah duets. Javert's Suicide, and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables were put in for college reasons Songs *''All songs are from Les Misérables unles stated otherwise'' *''Not all songs below may feature in the episode, below is the list of songs from the musical that is going in the play'' ✰ In ''Do You Here The People Sing?, ''Nash sings Combeferre's lines, Ryan sings Courfeyrac's lines, and Landon sings Feuilly's lines Starring Trivia *Even though Bent plays Jean Valjean, who has a bigger role than Nash, Nash still appears in more songs than he does *The Miserable means Les Miserables in English *24601 was also taken into consideration for the episode title because 24601 is Jean Valjean's prision number *This is the first time Dante, Abley, Reagan, Ryan, Chris, Deklynn, and Landon appeared in one of McKinley's plays *In both plays, Nash, Madison, and Savannah are in the main cast. *Piper, Luna, Greyson, Codi, and Simone all star in HSM, but not Les Mis. Piper and Luna don't audition because they want to give the seniors their spotlight, Greyson moves back to England, and Codi and Simone just don't audition *Chris is the only junior in the play with a definite role Song Covers Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 6 Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Tribute episodes